Planes anticipados
by Petit Nash
Summary: La historia de un aviso de un pensamiento a futuro, de una mera insinuación de una propuesta, de un plan anticipado de una vida.


**N.A.** Hola a todos, aquí va la primera historia del año, espero que la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios...

Y el motivo de esta historia: La semana pasada (el 28 de diciembre) fue el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga _emily candy bright _y como no pude felicitarla ese día lo menos que puedo hacer es regalarle esta historia, felicidades nena, esta historia es para ti. Te quiero.

**Planes anticipados**

Que JJ entrará en labor de parto los tomó totalmente por sorpresa y los preocupo de sobremanera, pero muy pronto todos entraron en acción y la llevaron al hospital, Emily llamó a Will, Hotch preparó el auto, García calmaba a JJ... luego Emily llamó a Rossi para que los demás volvieran apenas terminaran con el caso de Reid.

JJ estaba estresada, preocupada, asustada y sólo se tranquilizo un poco cuando estuvo instalada en una cama de hospital con Will a su lado, pese a que se veía venir que sería un día muy largo. A ratos García y Emily se quedaban con ella esperando, tranquilizándola y haciendo un poco más soportables las contracciones.

Hotch se mantenía esperando afuera, no consideraba correcto meterse en ese momento de intimidad de JJ, a ratos hablaba con Will, como él ya había pasado por eso esperaba ayudarlo, tranquilizarlo, apoyarlo, era un padre primerizo, nuevo, era lo mejor que podía hacer por él.

Habían pasado poco más de ocho horas, la espera los estaba volviendo locos a todos y JJ no la estaba pasando nada bien. Will volvió a la habitación otro rato, no le gustaba estar lejos de JJ en ese momento, Emily y García salieron, también se les veía muy cansadas. Hotch seguía sentado afuera esperando. El día parecía extenderse más y más y hacerse eterno para todos.

-¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Hotch

-Pues... es difícil decirlo- contestó Emily

-Aún falta para que nazca y es pronto para ponerle la anestesia- explicó García

-Vaya... eso no suena bien- suspiró Hotch, recordaba que el nacimiento de Jack había tardado un poco menos, apenas unas cinco horas y media, pero él había sentido que era más. Entendía perfectamente la tensión.

García dio varias vueltas por el pasillo nerviosamente, llamó un momento a Kevin, quiso llamar a Morgan pero sabía que estaba muy ocupado en Las Vegas, finalmente soltó un hondo suspiro y fue a buscar un café, más por moverse que por querer el café en si. Hotch y Emily se quedaron esperando, con los rostros tensos y se veía en su rostro el efecto de las horas. Emily golpeaba el suelo con sus tacones rítmicamente mientras apartaba su cabello de su rostro, Hotch se había quitado el saco, aflojado la corbata y estaba recargado cansadamente contra el muro; la impaciencia de Emily no parecía hacerle efecto, sin embargo cuando la morena empezó a tamborilear sus dedos contra la banca donde estaban fue demasiado, le tomó la mano.

-Basta con eso, me pones nervioso- dijo él presionando su mano

-Lo siento- se disculpo ella- es que estoy preocupada, ha pasado mucho tiempo y es mi amiga-

-Lo sé, también estoy preocupado, pero respira hondo Emily, todo saldrá bien- él estaba sosteniéndole la mano cariñosamente

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Emily

-Te lo prometo, todo estará bien-

Y mientras estaban ahí pasó un médico, y tal vez fuera por las palabras de aliento entre ellos o porque seguían tomados de la mano, pero el caso fue que se acercó para interrogarlos.

-¿Esta bien señora?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Emily y ella se sobresalto- ¿esta todo en orden?-

-¿Disculpe?- Hotch se sintió confundido

-Perdone, sólo quería saber... ¿su esposa tiene cita con alguno de nuestros ginecólogos u obstetras?-

-No, no... sólo estamos esperando a una amiga- contestó Hotch

Con una sonrisa amable el médico se alejo de ellos y cuando estuvo suficientemente lejos, Emily dejo escapar una carcajada que estaba reprimiendo, Hotch sonrió levemente al verla reír así.

-Oh vamos, sabes que quieres reírte- lo incitó ella tratando de contener su propia risa- nos ha casado y casi dado hijos nada más con una mirada-

Emily rió un poco más y él únicamente le sonrió, estando en el ala de ginecología, junto a las salas de parto, de un hospital, con nerviosismo en el rostro y tomados de la mano era fácil sacar una interpretación errónea. Hotch sonrió y llevo su mano al rostro de Emily con cuidado, ella redujo su sonrisa.

-Espero que el día que nos pregunten eso en serio no lo tomes como una simple broma, Em- dijo él acariciándole el rostro

Emily al momento dejo de reír totalmente y lo miro muy seria, sin soltarle la mano ni moverse, tardo unos cuantos segundos en hablar.

-¿Es eso una propuesta de matrimonio y una pregunta sobre si tendremos hijos al mismo tiempo, Aarón Hotchner?- preguntó ella

-No, no exactamente- le contestó él besándole la mano- tan sólo ha sido un aviso de un pensamiento a fututo, una mera insinuación de esa propuesta-

-Cinco meses es pronto para hablar de matrimonio y de hijos ¿no Aarón?-

-Es probable... pero ¿no lo has pensado alguna vez?- preguntó Hotch mirándola muy de cerca

-¿Contigo?- Emily le sonrió levemente- no sería la primera vez que pensará en eso-

Él se inclinó para darle un beso y ella le correspondió con dulzura, se separaron por un momento pero de inmediato volvieron a besarse, tenían pocos momentos juntos en lugares públicos, por cosas del trabajo, pero les gustaba sentir que podían ser felices y estar juntos en cualquier lugar sin sentir que se escondían para evitar reproches de los jefes. Se besaron de nuevo.

-Uno pensaría que vacacionariamos y tal vez viviríamos juntos antes de hablar de matrimonio- comentó Emily- sería lo normal ¿no?-

-Lo sé, pero no somos una pareja convencional, amor- dijo él- prométeme algo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que cuando te pida matrimonio fingirás sorpresa-

-Para nada- contestó ella- pero prometo que seré la persona más feliz de todo el mundo-

Él le sonrió y ella se recargó en el hombro de él a seguir esperando, seguían tomados de la mano. Un par de minutos después volvió García con un vaso de café, se sentó cansadamente al lado de Emily resintiendo las ocho horas que llevaban ahí.

-Esto de los nacimientos es tardado y cansado- comentó mirando fijamente la puerta tras la que estaba JJ- creo que se debería pensar con anticipación como será más rápido el nacimiento-

-Estoy de acuerdo- comentó Hotch

Se hizo el silencio. Los tres miraron fijamente la puerta. Expectantes. De pronto García volteó hacia Emily con tal convicción que su amiga casi se sobresalto

-Emily- la fuerza de su voz los sorprendió- tendrás que prometerme que cuando ustedes tengan hijos pensarás en como hacer más corto este proceso-

-Penelope querida...- contestó Emily con una sonrisa- te prometo que sí. Te prometo que será pensado con mucha anticipación-

Le guiñó el ojo coquetamente a Hotch al tiempo que apretaba de nuevo su mano, con la cabeza llena de todos esos planes anticipados, con todos esos anticipados, perfectos y seductores planes para su futuro. Un anticipado futuro juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
